


Break

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Sibling Incest, Taboo, This happens before Rin reveals his demon powers, demonic reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found out you're the daughter of Satan. The worst thing about this discovery is that your crush turns out to be your brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As if you didn’t already have enough problems in your life. You could handle your mom dying while you were a baby and not knowing your dad. You could handle being raised by people who resented you. You could even handle that you were the freaking daughter of mother fucking Satan! What you couldn’t handle was the fact that you were in love with your own brother. Sure, you didn’t know he was your brother in the beginning when you met him at True Cross Academy. You simply knew that he was cute, incredibly funny (although full of himself at times) and knew how to cook like a pro! It didn’t take long for you to fall in love with him. After spending more time with Rin Okumura you even started to think that he felt the same way. After all, you’d catch him blushing around you quite a bit and it was always fun to get him flustered. Someone just had to take your rose colored glasses from you and smash them into bits! 

_“I wouldn’t get too attached to him if I were you (y/n).” Came the lazy drone of Mephisto, the president of the prestigious academy that you had been lucky enough to get into. He came to you with the scholarship! An opportunity to get out of your oppressive house and away from your hateful relatives. This flamboyantly dressed stranger seemed to know things about yourself that you didn’t even know. But at the point you were willing to trust anyone as long as it meant you got the hell out of that place! So you eagerly started your new academic life at True Cross Academy. You were just a regular student until your powers revealed themselves. Mephisto explained to you the true identity of your father and what that made you. You didn’t want to believe, but the proof was the tail that had sprouted, your pointed ears and the hellish blue flames that swirled around you like a veil. That’s when he told you about the Exorcist classes that were offered there. How you could use your powers for good and control them. And that’s how you met him._

_“Do you take it upon yourself to butt into the love lives of all your students?” you mutter and grip the strap of your book bag. You hated the small blush that dusted your cheeks. He had caught you a little too close to Rin; carelessly laughing away about something he had said to Suguro._

_“Not really. I’m just giving you a warning. That’s all.” Mephisto pulls down the brim of his hat, grinning like a damn cat. He starts chuckling at your confused look._

_“What’re you laughing about?”_

_“Young love truly is blind. You haven’t noticed anything similar that the two of you share?” Indicating with his index finger to your teeth and ears._

_Your brows furrow. “What’re you saying?”_

_“Why, Rin Okumura- and Yukio at that matter- is your brother.”_

_Your heart stopped and the world around you seemed to tilt. “Wh. . . What?”_

_“Rin inherited Satan’s power. You share the same father as him.”_

_Stomach flopped painfully inside of you. “You’re lying. . . Why are you lying?”_

_“Why indeed would I lie to you? If you don’t believe me ask to see his tail. You’ll find it quite identical to your’s. Perhaps if you show him your’s he’ll show you his.” Again he let out an obnoxious cackle at your predicament. “So tell me (y/n). Do you still love him now?”_

_You didn’t bother to answer. You high tailed it away from him. You would ask Rin yourself._

  
  


_What he told you wasn’t what you wanted to hear._

  
  
  


_“Show me your tail.”_

_He coughs, choking on the juice he had been enjoying until you came into the boy’s dormitory. “E-Excuse me?” Captivating blue eyes wide with alarm._

_“Your tail.”_

_At a loss for words you see caution fall across his features. “How do you know about my tail?”_

_“So you do have one!”_

_“How did you find out?!” Rin counters and stands up from his seat in the dining room, menacing as he towers over you._

_You really wished he’d denied it. Closing your eyes you pull up the hem of your vest._

_“What’re you doing?!” He shrieks until he sees your own tail swishing free from it’s confines. “Hey. . .”_

_“Surprise. . .”_

  
  
  
  
  


Now here you were. Heart broken and so confused. Your feelings should have ended there once you confirmed that Rin was your own flesh and blood brother. You still found yourself attracted to him. That bothered you even more than the fact that you were the offspring of Satan. Taking it upon yourself to put some distance between the two of you you started to avoid him, even so far as to try and ignore the stares you felt coming from him in class. Instead you buried yourself further into your textbook. Everyone noticed the abrupt change in your relationship. Just a few days ago you couldn’t leave each others side! 

“Miss (l/n)?”

“Shiemi, you can just call me by my first name.” you smile gently at the sweet girl who you were lucky to call your friend.

She returns the smile albeit shyly. Then it slowly curls back into a frown, her eyes wavering with concern. “Is something wrong?”

“Why do you ask?” An eyebrow lifts at her question.

“W-Well both you and Rin. . . haven’t talked to each other in a few days. Are you mad at him?”

You hum in thought. Trying to think of a reply. “Not necessarily. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

Her light colored eyebrows pinched together in the center. Not understanding why her two friends were not talking to each other. You wanted to erase that look of worry from her pretty face.

“Hey are you doing anything after class? Maybe we can stop by that cafe we saw last time we went to town.” Forcing a large smile you tried to sound enthusiastic. Shiemi had always been easy to please. Your distraction works somewhat. She leaves it at that but you can still tell your lack of an answer bothered her. What could you do? You couldn’t tell her that Rin was your brother. She was smart enough to see that you had a crush on him. And Rin’s adoring love sick gazes he sent your way could hardly be ignored.

Yukio walks into the classroom then, his long trench coat trailing behind him and authority set in each step. “Alright everyone. I’d like for you to turn in your homework up front.”

There’s a groan coming from behind you. “Damnit. I knew I forgot something.”

A pain shuddered through you. You’d always been the one to help Rin with his homework when Yukio refused to. You didn’t want him to fail Exorcist classes. Becoming one meant everything to him.

Suguro grunts an insult at Rin’s expense.

Yukio continues on ignoring his brother’s distressed groan. “After that take out your books and open to the page that's written on the blackboard.” When he turns back around to face his students his bluebell eyes land on you. Dread fills you. No doubt that Rin disclosed you were their sister. In a blink of an eye he addresses the class once again.

  
  
  
  


(After Class)

  


You stretch out your stuff limbs with a content sigh of relief that the day is finally over.

“You seemed uncharacteristically focused today (y/n).” Shima teased and stops by your desk. “You and Okumura are normally goofing off.”

“I’ll have you know I’m very serious about my education.” Stating indignantly you “accidentally” slam your book on his splayed fingers making him cry out. “Whoops. So sorry Shima.” A cheery facade plays on your features as tears brim his eyes.

Whimpering out a “I-it's okay. I’m fine.”

You bid him goodbye and turn on your heel to go to Shiemi. Abruptly stopping when you catch her talking to Rin. You forced yourself not to take another step closer. You would just have to wait for her out in the hall.

“(y/n).”

“Yes Mr. Okumura?”

Yukio pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “May I have a private word with you?”

“Of course.” Your fingers clutched at your bag nervously. You follow him out of the classroom, in fact out of the building until the two of you are completely alone.

“Rin told me.”

Concentrating on your scuffed up shoes you grumble “I figured as much.”

“If you are our sister that means you possess the same dangerous powers he does. Including the blue flames.”

You nod.

“You seem to have control over them. Even in your most heated moments I’ve never seen you use your demonic powers.” He observed nearly making you laugh.

“Control over it isn't exactly a walk in the park. It's like a constant struggle of tug-of-war.”

“But you do it.”

“So what?” You hiss beginning to get upset.

Yukio’s face softens, his professional mask crumbling. “I want you to help Rin. You get through to him.”

“I can't.”

“I know this entire discovery must be difficult for both you and Rin. I’m well aware of how he feels about you and vice versa. He needs your help though (y/n).”

“Yuki-”

Suddenly on his knees Yukio is bowing at your feet; forehead pressed against the dirt riddled ground. “Please (y/n).”

You hesitate making an awkward silence. “I… I still have feelings for him Yukio… Even knowing he’s my brother. I can't. Not when I still feel like this.”

His voice held a desperate shrill. “He has no control (y/n). He uses his demonic powers without thinking of the consequences! Sooner or later he'll be past the point of no return! You know that. That sword can't contain his powers forever.”

Every word that spilled from his mouth was the truth that you couldn't deny. Rin needed your help. Chewing on your bottom lip you knew what you had to do.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  


“OW!! Damnit (y/n)!!”

“Quit being so hot headed! You need to learn not to let everything get to you! Your demonic power is linked to your emotions. Or at the very least try to suppress them when you’re angry. Concentrate on retaining them instead of your anger.” Exasperated you huff and rub your hand over your fm face in exhaustion. “We’re getting nowhere. Let's just stop for today.”

A tight grip locks around your wrist when you turn to leave. “I’m sorry. Please don't go. I’ll try harder this time. I promise.” Face tilted downward his dark bangs covered his eyes. Your heart thumps in your chest.

“I think we just both need a break. We’ve been add it for hours. You won't learn control of your powers in just a day.” You pull a chair out and sit in front of him. “I’m tired too.” To cheer him up your fingers playfully tug at his soft hair. You catch a peek of his alluring blue as from behind his bangs. “Why don't you make us something to eat. I’m starving.”

A wistful smile brightens up his mood. “Sure. What do you want?”

“It's up to the chef. Surprise me.” Rin leads you to the kitchen. Perching yourself comfortably on the counter, out of his way, you watch him intently.

Chopping ingredients you hear him say “I missed you.”

The throbbing in your chest intensifies. “I missed you too. This whole thing has just been-”

“A complete mess.” He finishes your sentence with the exact words you were going to use.

“Exactly.” Smile cracking on your face you glance at his back. “I just… I’m worried about overstepping boundaries now. I can't feel the way I did about you anymore.”

Stopping in preparing your meal his head inclines your way, body turned half way. “A-and how did you feel about me?”

You blush and instantly regret saying anything. “I don't think that matters anymore.”

“Of course it does!” Rin loudly exclaims; you jolt on the cool surface of the counter and nearly slip off. Whirling around to face you Rin’s face is red, deep penetrating sapphire irises drilled intently into you that you gulp down a nervous lump that had developed in your dry throat.

Weakened courage you're barely able to get your voice to work. “Well it shouldn't. At least not in that way.” Practically a whimper you cower away from his eyes. “We’re already condemned to hell Rin. We’re demons. Even though we never asked to be born like this, we are.”

“Just like we never asked to fall in love with each other.”

There it was. What you had longed for him to say. At your continued silence he stomps about the kitchen.

“Damned if we do, damned if we don’t. At least we’ll be happy! I love you (y/n)!”

“And I love you too you big idiot but we can’t! Yukio knows! Mephisto knows! What would Yukio have to say about this?” You leap off the counter and stalk towards him.

“Screw what Yukio thinks!” There’s mere inches that separate you and Rin. A loud clatter pierces your ears when he slams his fist down on the table making a few metal bowls fall to the floor. You don’t waver or even flinch, instead you stand your ground. Watching him carefully in case he flips out and accidentally releases his blue flames. His tail swished about in agitation. Lips parted with heavy pants you knew any moment now he would snap.

You weren’t helping him. At least not right now. You’d probably made things even worse than before. “I should go.”

His face falls, practically breaking.

Quietly you tell him you’d be back tomorrow after class then leave for your own dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so hungry. I wished I would’ve kept my big mouth shut at least after he’d finished cooking.” You groan and lean over your desk that was cluttered with books and loose pieces of paper that contained your chicken scratch handwriting. Stomach longing for a homemade meal you knew you’d have to settle for a cheap convenience store meal. “I can probably get a good bento box or some rice balls. . .” Peeking outside everything was dark as night had engulfed the sky above. You considered the risks (and your own laziness) about traveling to the closest convenience store. 

_I’m the daughter of freaking Satan. A demon. Nothing could possibly hurt me._ You convinced yourself. Mephisto instructed you to not let your demonic powers out in front of people. You figured though it would be okay to use them only if you were in serious trouble. Retrieving your wallet and jacket you hurried out of your room and down the street, turning here and there until you finally made it safely into the brightly lit store that held your next meal. You smile at the cashier and went about choosing what to eat.

  
*  


“There goes our sister. Haven’t you told her it’s dangerous for a girl to go out at night?” Amaimon drawls out; floating in the air, unseen from below, beside his brother Mephisto.

He scoffs and shakes his head. “Do you really think she would listen to me? If food is her motivation she won’t care. Besides, it’s okay since you’re always stalking her.” Mephisto’s lips curl in a smirk of utter amusement aimed at his pointy haired brother.

Dull eyes turn to Mephisto. “Me? Stalk? Such a harsh accusation brother. I’m merely watching over her.”

“Do you plan on ‘playing’ with her as well?”

Amaimon thinks for a minute, fingers tugging at his chin. “No. Not in the same sense that I want to play with Rin.”

“Oh? Do explain what goes on in your wicked head.” He sits back in a giant arm chair he suddenly conjured up. Crossing one of his long legs he gets comfortable and urges the demon king of earth to go on.

“Father ignores her. He’s focused completely on Rin as are you. I figured she deserves some sort of affection. Just look at that sweet face. . . stuffing her mouth with junk food. . .” His sentence drifts off when he catches (y/n) walking out of the store, one hand lugging around a plastic bag while the other held a rice ball that promptly shoved it into her mouth like a hungry animal. “Simply precious.”

“Ah. I see. You’re just like Rin. You’re enraptured with her.” Mephisto’s eyes glint with the realization. “She has a way with unknowingly enchanting her brothers. What a temptress. Truly a child of Satan if this moral upheaval shows anything.”

Amaimon shrugs. “When have demons ever cared about morality?”

“True true. What could we possibly know about morality.” 

  
  
  
*  
  


“Alright, I have your results from last week’s exam.”

Terror of a new kind entered you. A wave of unease washed through the small class.

“Crap. I hope I did well. . .” You overheard Shima whisper.

“Hmph. That test was so easy.” Izumo gloats, once more demonstrating her too big ego and disregard for the others fretting in the room. You but your tongue forcing back any nasty retort that threatened to slip out. Konekomaru tries to comfort his friend, reassuring him that he did well. 

You stand when Yukio calls your name and hands you your test. Holding your breath you ever so slowly look at the top. A peal of laughter escaped you, almost making you seem hysteric. “I did it!! 92 out of 100! Hell yes!!”

“Miss (l/n), I’m very happy you got a good score, but please take your seat and don't use that kind of language in my class.”

“A-ah… Y-yeah. Sorry Mr. Okumura…” Your cheeks flare up. Someone pays your arm. Shiemi smiles at you on her way to retrieve her own test. Even Shima lingers near you to offer a congratulations.

“Man. You should help me study.” Moping about he tucks his test into his pocket, wanting to ignore the low score in red. Shima’s body suddenly jerks forward, having been bumped into by Rin. “Geez Okumura. Be careful where you’re going.”

“Instead of bugging (y/n) why don’t you go back to your seat.” Venom dripped low, his fangs practically bared. All signs that Rin was in an extremely foul mood.

A small tremor makes Shima’s spine shiver. Once Rin turns his back Shima mutters to you “What’s up his butt? He’s been in a bad mood lately.” 

The old wooden floorboards creak with each step he takes away from you. Mirroring the creaks that groan in your chest. You purse your lips in a tight line and look down at your test that had once made you so happy. Wondering if you’d have the strength to help Rin train later. After the way you left things you weren't looking forward to it. You occupied your thoughts with studies for once. Anything to make yourself stop thinking about Rin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After all of your cram classes are done for the day you take a leisurely stroll to stretch your stiff limbs and get something to eat. You wanted to get back to your room so you could finally release your tail from underneath your shirt. It got very uncomfortable having it wrapped around your torso for so long. But your stomach was your mistress and demanded to be satisfied.

“Man, I wish I could have Rin’s cooking…” You couldn't possibly ask him to cook for you after yesterday. 

The wind gently caressed your face making the evening perfect with the sun slowly setting behind the tall trees and buildings that surrounded the academy and filling the sky in magnificent hues of orange, pink, and purple. Fallen leaves give out a pleasant crunch at the pressure of your foot. You enjoyed evenings like these. They relaxed you. 

“Excuse me?”

You turn around, eyes widening at the odd looking boy who had called out to you. Not just because of his get-up, but his pointed ears as well. Your guard instantly went up. He looked harmless yet looks could always be deceiving. Evergreen bangs hung between his eyes and formed a tip on the top of his head. His style greatly reminded you of Mephisto’s eccentric clothing.

“Yes?”

“Do you happen to have the time?” 

You take out your phone to check, all the while aware of how close he’s getting to you. “It's nearly 7.”

“Ah.” He hums. “That late. It's quite dangerous for a girl to be out around this time.”

You waved off his comment and laughed. “It's not that late. But thank you for your concern.” You’re about to bid farewell to him until your stomach growls, painfully gnawing at your insides. Embarrassed you hesitantly shift your (e/c) eyes at the stranger in front of you. His head tilted at the abrupt sound he smiles slowly. A soft chuckle bubbling out of him.

“I would be quite honored if you accompanied me to dinner.” With one arm placed behind his back he gallantly takes a bow. 

Hesitance made you stay where you were. There were so many signs that pointed to this man being a demon. You couldn’t possibly trust him. He acted like a gentleman, but months of exorcist training had taught you not to trust those with an all too innocent facade. It was the fact that you had demonic powers that gave you confidence.

“Okay then Mr. . .”

“Amaimon.”

Now why did that name sound so familiar?

“Okay Amaimon! Lead the way.” At the prospect of food you eagerly smile making Amaimon feel something warm develop in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t say it was a particularly bad feeling. It was something new. While being a demon, seeking his own selfish pleasure came natural to him as easily as destruction did. What he was experiencing was neither.

For a while you wander aimlessly until you realized he really doesn’t have a clue where he’s going. You suggest to Amaimon a ramen joint that’s close by and not too expensive. Once seated and served a large bowl of steaming shoyu Amaimon’s eyes grow wide with immense interest.

“How interesting.” He picks up a piece of hard boiled egg with his chopsticks and examines it.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong, but you’re not from Japan, are you?” You hesitantly ask and take a sip of the belly warming broth.

“No I’m not. Just visiting my big brother.” After nearly inhaling the egg half he picks at the slices of meat floating comfortably in the savory noodles. “Japan is truly amazing. Now I know why my brother loves it so much.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Harlequin eyes regard you with a certain degree of fondness. “Even more so now.”

  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  


Fed up with his brother’s grumbling, Yukio sighs and turns in his chair. “What’s wrong?”

“(y/n) promised she’d still come here to help me train. . .” Rin scowls jerks his leg up and down impatiently. “But she isn’t here and it’s getting late.” Again he peers at the dull screen of his phone for the 15th time. “No text, not even a call to tell me she cancels!”

“Rin-”

“She’s so frustrating! One minute she says she doesn’t want to be around me, the next she says she loves me! And then she says she can’t love me!”

“Rin. . .”

Papers fly everywhere as Rin throws them about in his frustration. “And then she has the nerve to flirt with Shima right in front of my face!”

“Rin shut up for a second.” The younger twin suddenly snaps, silencing him. “First, (y/n) wasn’t flirting with Shima. Second I need to ask you how you feel about her. Even after learning she’s our blood sister.”

Without hesitation he admits his unwavering affection for her. “I can’t just change how I feel about her. I’ll tell her what I told you: I don’t care what you or anyone else thinks. I love (y/n).”

“You really aren’t making things easy.” Yukio takes his glasses off and rubs tiredly at his eyes. Of course he should’ve known nothing that involved his brother was ever easy. Now to complicate his life even more was another demonic sibling that had to be heavily watched. At least she learned to control her powers. Yukio wondered to himself who it was that taught her control or if she was just that powerful to learn it herself. He truly did hope (y/n) would come and keep to her promise of helping Rin.

“I’ll call her, Rin.” He sighs defeated and retrieves his phone from his pocket.

“Really?”

“I know you won't shut up until she's here. I’d rather (y/n) deal with you.” Before pressing the call button his thumb hovers over it. “Rin?”

While picking up the papers that had gone askew he looks up at Yukio. “Yeah?”

“For once, please, don't make things difficult for (y/n) or me. She's only doing what she thinks is right. And if it's partly out of the love she has for you you have to respect that. Let's handle this situation one step at a time. First with you learning how to control yourself. Then you can deal with your relationship with (y/n).” After saying his peace he presses the green button and puts his phone to his ear.

  
  
*  
  


You were having an incredible time with Amaimon. Sure he was a little weird in the beginning, but the more you talked with him the more he grew on you. He made you laugh, forgetting about all your troubles and worries about Rin. You’d even managed to get him to laugh as well with something incredibly stupid you said that you hadn’t meant to. Far after you were both done with your meal you sat there talking for what seemed like hours until your phone started to ring. You excuse yourself to answer it. When you look down at the name on the screen your stomach twisted once again with anxiety. Now you remembered where you should be.

“Yukio I’m so sorry. I completely forget!” You immediately apologize. “I went out to get something to eat and lost track of time.”

You sense Yukio’s patient smile on the other end of the line. “So you didn’t purposefully not come.”

“Of course not. I made a promise to you which I intend to keep.” huffing with indignation you hear his lighthearted chuckling.

“I know (y/n). It’s Rin who’s freaking out.” 

“Tell Rin I’m sorry too. I’ll go right now.”

“It’s pretty late-”

“I promised though. Give me 15 minutes.” You quickly hang up and go back to your table where Amaimon waited. Fishing out your you tell him “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I forget about something that I was supposed to do.” You hand him your half of the bill only for him to push it back toward you.

“It’s my treat.” Amaimon places a 2000 yen bill on the table, like the ones Mephisto gives you for your monthly allowance, and doesn’t even bother with the change as he escorts you out and back to True Cross Academy campus. You steer him toward Rin and Yukio’s abandoned looking dorm.

“Thank you so much for dinner, Amaimon. I had a really nice time.” You genuinely smile at him and bow slightly.

“I should thank you for accompanying me. Not many girls would go with a total stranger.” He takes a tentative step closer to you. “Perhaps we can meet again. May I have your number?”

A blush warms your face. Was he asking you out? You nervously gulp and tell him your phone number so you could meet up with him again. With one more goodbye you hurried inside the dormitory. You let out a shaky breath, a large smile tugging painfully at your lips as you dance around slightly. You’d never been asked out by a boy before. Although you still had an immense crush on Rin (which you knew could go nowhere), maybe Amaimon was just the person to focus your affection on. Not wanting to get too ahead of yourself you happily make your way up the staircase and to Rin and Yukio’s shared room.

You didn’t even have to knock as the door immediately opened to reveal a flustered looking Rin.

“There you are.” He frowns at you.

“Rin knock it off.” Yukio’s sigh comes from behind him as he pushes his older brother out of the way. “Thank you for coming (y/n).”

Shaking your head you still have your smile. Nothing could ruin your mood. “Not at all.” You roll up your sleeves and face Rin. “Lets get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Today I’m having you all assist me in a somewhat easy task for esquires. At least it should be.” Yukio shoots his older brother a pointed look over the thick rim of his glasses. Rin glares at the young teacher who so happened to be his sibling and stuck his tongue out in defiance. Yukio continues, ignoring the childish antics of Rin. “We’ll be getting rid of coal tars that have gotten out of hand. They’ve been spawning irregularly, overwhelming and escaping their containment area. They aren’t really a threat but rather annoying. This will be a good way to test your skills in a safe environment.”

Izumo haughtily huffs and flips her pigtails off her shoulders in agitation. “This is way too easy.”

“Then perhaps Kamiki should take care of it all by herself.” Suguro growls with hostility at the dotted-brow girl’s arrogant attitude yet again.

“Enough you two.” Mr. Okumura barks. “Or do I need to bring out the bariyon again?”

At that threat Shima and Koneko pull their mohawked friend away from Izumo to a safer distance. The others in your class follow Yukio to the infested destination while you pull Rin back a bit, out of earshot.

“Put what I’ve been teaching you into actual practice. No blue flame.” Saying in a gentle hiss your hand clamps down on the blue sheath of his sword. “And no using the koma sword. This should be easy enough that you won’t need to.”

“I got it, I got it.”

“You say that but do you really?”

To soothe your nerves Rin laughs, his big goofy smile present and attempts to put his arm around your shoulders before you duck away. “Have faith in me (y/n)!”

You sulk behind him as the two of you catch up with the rest of the class. “Now you’re in a good mood?”

“Yeah! After all, you’re talking to me again instead of avoiding me.” Rin’s smile doesn’t leave his face although it dims when remembering just a few day sago. It never ceased to make you feel guilty even if you knew it was the right thing to do in a situation like your’s. You had to admit you hated it too. You loved being around Rin; he never failed to make you feel utterly happy. Rin seemed to always have a perpetually bright atmosphere about him despite the difficulties he faced daily. You wished you had been like him when you first found out about what you were, who your father was. You can’t help the gentleness of your gaze on him, admiring how tough he was. Dare you say it was on the verge to be a stare of adoration. 

Such a heavy gaze wouldn’t go unnoticed. Rin quickly flickers his eyes toward you and blushes when he meets your (e/c) eyes. Having been caught you hurriedly avert your focus back to the group which you were soon joining once again. The hall was quiet except for the jangling of Yukio’s many keys as he searched for the right one. Finally he unlocks the door, unable to prevent a few floating coal tars that escaped. They were no match for Yukio’s swiftness as he easily shot at them. 

“Hurry inside. We’ve got work to do.” One by one he makes sure everyone files inside to the abandoned room that was larger than the classrooms that normally held your classes.

Just then your phone chimed, alerting you to a text. Quickly you check your screen before Yukio could reprimand you and grin at the name.

_Amaimon_

Such a peculiar character he was but Amaimon had proved to be fun to be around. After the first time you met him he’d texted you and the two of you had hung out several times. Each time you got together with him it was like an adventure. Yet something constantly nagged inside of you. A warning that you should back off. You tried to ignore it, drone it out but it always grew louder when you did. The demonic blood thrumming in your veins screamed whenever you were in contact with him. You had to clench your fingers tightly into your palm to control your powers. Warmth of your flames rising from them like steam. Lucky for you it didn’t seem that Amaimon had noticed.

“(y/n) duck!!” 

A swarm of coal tars had darted straight for your head. You gasp and fall sideways to avoid the collision. Finally back in the present, everyone has already gotten to work in getting rid of the pesky demons. 

“That was a close one!” fretted Shiemi before she lets out a shriek as more come flying out after she accidentally bumps into a large chest. The Kyoto trio were diligently chanting different scriptures, eliminating the coal tars around them while your teacher threw grenades of holy water all around; cautious to keep them away from both you and Rin.

_Right. I should get to work._ Willing your demonic powers to stay dormant you get right to work and retrieve a small pocket sized bible from your bag. Various pages were bookmarked and highlighted. You were nowhere near as good as Bon or the other two. You couldn’t memorize all those lines from different religions. Sure you were better off with another Meister but you wanted to give being an Aria a try. A Tamer would be your other choice, you’d even played with the idea of being a Dragoon. You’d imagined yourself countless times looking like a badass with an awesome looking gun. Shooting demons left and right like Yukio effortlessly did.

In the end you really had no idea what you wanted to be. Something stuck in your throat as you miserably thought how everyone had an idea what their future would look like. Even Rin who was in the same boat as you already decided on his destiny. He would become the Paladin and defeat Satan. Yeah it was a stretch, but at least it was something.

While you. . .

You gulped trying to distract yourself with the task at hand yet your mood had plummeted drastically. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

What would become of you?

You weren’t like Rin.

You weren’t particularly talented like the rest in your class. Both Shiemi and Izumo had managed to summon a familiar. 

You were a child of the most unholy thing. You’d managed to obtain control over your powers. They’d never been anywhere near as strong as Rin’s though, even in the beginning. 

Your head numbed uncomfortably.

_Oh no._ Body becoming warm you took a deep breath. _Stop (y/n). You can’t do this._

“What the hell?!”

Desperately you snap your focus to where Suguro had shouted, his massive body jumping back as a rather large goblin sprung from underneath a sheet covered desk. It snapped at him and several others emerged amidst the clouds of black coal tars at the sound of it’s brethren’s snarl.

“You didn’t tell us there’d be goblins too!” barked Rin, obviously yelling at his brother. They instantly went after him, not bothering to spare the others a glance. For some odd reason they wanted Rin. “Damn these things!” He made to grab the hilt of his sword.

“Rin no!”

Grumbling Rin holds on tightly to the covering of the Koma sword and started whacking at any that got too close to him. You frantically flip through your book for a goblin’s death verse. One jumped at you, knocking the book from your hands. Several gunshots went off, a few goblins went down. More and more of them seemed to apparate from thin air. Izumo’s Inaris tackled both the goblins and coal tars. You appeared to be the only one unable to participate in the fight. 

_I only have one weapon and I can’t even use it! I really am. . ._

“Don’t just stand there (y/n)!” Rin shot at you as he was still swatting them. 

“I. . . I can’t do anything. . .” You stare vacantly as the first goblin made advanced toward you. Looking at you rather curiously it made no move to attack you. Suguro’s chanting filled your ears loudly and the goblin in front of you wailed in pain. Your group of peers manage to get rid of all of them and the room becomes silent.

“Is that all of them?” Izumo checks around the room to make sure they didn’t miss any.

“Looks like it.” Suguro mutters. 

“Well we hit a bump but managed to pull through. Good job everyone.” Although he cast you a sideways glance that made your stomach sink further.

  
  
  


You ran out as soon as Yukio gave the go ahead. You hated feeling so useless. The situation had made it all too clear that you weren’t cut out to be an Aria. Using your demon powers was the only thing you had. 

Lips quivering with the threat of crying you sought out any refuge that would provide a safe place to release all of your frustration.

“(y/n)! Quit running!”

You gasp when a hand lands roughly on your shoulder and turns you around to face Rin.

Brows furrowed and blue irises narrowed he holds you still. “What happened back there? Why weren’t you doing anything?”

“Because I can’t. I’m. . . I’m. . . I’m useless Rin.”

Disbelief embodies his features. “You useless? I don’t believe that.”

“I only have the blue flame to fight with. You saw how pathetic I was trying to be an Aria.” You murmur and slump in his grasp. “I don’t have a sword. I’m not smart enough to be a Doctor or Aria. I have no talent as a Knight. You have everything planned out. You know what you want to do.”

“You need to have more faith in yourself (y/n)! Who’s teaching me control? Yeah I know what I want to be, but that’s only because I had people around me to help me realize it.” Thumbs soothingly caress your tense shoulders Rin pulls you closer to him. “You don’t have to know right away. Take time to figure out what you’re good at. Don’t rush or force anything. It’ll come to you I promise. Shiemi doesn’t know what she wants to be.”

“But she can summon a familiar.”

“Quit comparing yourself to others. You’re you. You’re incredibly special and don’t need stupid blue flames!” Rin smiles down at you, trying to coax your spirits back up. Hands travel along your shoulders and trail up your neck until he’s lovingly cradling your face. You felt your tail twitch happily, wanting to sway freely and show how content you were at his words. That burning flame that had been raging inside of you began to die down. Placing your palms on top of his hands you hold them there.

“Take time you say.” whispering you close your eyes. “How long will it take though.”

“I’m sure not too long. Despite what you think you are smart and talented. Something will stick.” He chuckles and presses his forehead against yours.

Finally a small watery smile manages to creep up on your lips. Oh how you loved this boy. He had so much faith in you.

Remembering that he was your own flesh and blood you reluctantly pull away, but still hold onto his hands. Rin was satisfied with just that simple touch.

“You’ll help me, won’t you?”

“Of course!” Rin laughs heartily and holds your hand tighter. The tips of his sharp fangs were prominent as he laughed. 

Both of you headed back to his dorm building, both you and Rin completely unaware that your tails had escaped and were now linked with the other.

  
  
  


A green eyed monster watched with immense jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

You nearly choked on your tea. “M-Me?” Taking a deep breath after forcing down your beverage you place the cup back down on the stable surface of the table. Amaimon blinks owlishly at you, waiting for your reply. “No I don't.” You quickly blurt out and avoid his gaze.

“Ah.”

“Why do you ask?” Hiding your blush behind your napkin as you wipe your mouth.

“Simply curious.” Rolling the lollipop around in his mouth he places his chin against the palm of his hand as he looks inquiringly at you. “Do you have anyone you like then?”

For the second time you barely have enough time to prevent yourself from choking. “Y-You’re asking a lot of questions today. . .”

“It’s not like I’m able to hang out with you every day like your friends at school. I just want to know the inner workings of your school life.” There was a hint of loneliness, the way he spoke. From what he’s told you if he’s not pestering his brother then he’s just wandering around town aimlessly.

Immediately you feel guilty. “No. . . There. . .” You stop, thinking of Rin. “There’s not really anyone I’m interested in.” What a liar you were.

“You don’t like me?”

Grinning you shake your head. “Of course I like you.”

“Good then it’s settled.”

“Erm, what’s settled?”

“I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Oh. OH! Amaimon, um, I do like you! But, you see, I haven’t known you for that long so I don’t like you in a romantic way.” Hastily you go to clear up any misunderstandings.

Cocking his head slightly ( you had to admit it was rather adorable), Amaimon pulled at the stick protruding from between his lips. “You will. You’ll be my queen.”

Your face burned with a ravenous blush. “You like me?”

“Of course? Didn’t I make that obvious?”

“Not really.”

“Hm. Perhaps I should be more blunt. This isn’t something I’m used to though.” Amaimon shifts his eyes sideways in thought for a second before nodding to himself. “Alright then.”

“Alright?”

Leaning over the table his face suddenly appears mere inches from you. You’re unable to even elicit a gasp of surprise before Amaimon steals a kiss from you. 

  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the day becomes a complete blur as you replay the kiss over again in your head. He tasted so incredibly sweet from the lollipop that had previously been in his mouth. How he casually pressed his fangs against your bottom lip as he pulled away.

“You feeling okay?”

“I don’t think she heard you.”

“Poke her.”

An abrupt prodding at your arm has you jolting on the bench; you weren’t even aware you had been sitting down.

“Ah, she’s alive!” Shima grins down at you before settling next to you.

“You had us worried there.” Konekomaru sighs with relief. “Your face was really dark and you had this glazed look in your eyes. I thought maybe you were sick.”

Suguro clicks his tongue. “You’re such a worry wart.” Then he turns to you. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Kind of. Just sort of letting things soak in.”

Shima’s arm languidly wraps around your shoulders. “You can always talk to me about what’s bothering you. Maybe I can walk you back to your dorm.”

“Leave her alone. Otherwise Okumura will bite your head off.” warns his mohawked friend.

Pouting beside you Shima reluctantly gets up. “It’s not like they’re dating or anything.”

“Do you want us to walk you back to your dorm though?” Koneko still regards you with concern.

“No, but thank you though. I’ll be fine.” You force a small convincing smile and wave as they leave. After they’re gone you sigh and lean back. Not knowing exactly what to feel at the moment you decide to go back to your room and distract yourself with homework. 

  


Your attempt proved to be a failure as you couldn’t help but replay Amaimon’s kiss, your face heating up and heart racing. Running a hand over your face you groan and push aside the overwhelming sheets of paper. 

“Why did this have to happen?” murmuring to yourself another assault to your chest strikes. Rin. “Maybe it’s for the best?” 

You enjoyed your kiss with Amaimon, but couldn’t help wondering if Rin kissed better. Your sweet, lovable Rin. “Who happens to be your brother (y/n)!” Snapping at your internal thoughts you pace your room anxiously. 

  
  
*  
  


“Is this what you meant by playing with her Amaimon? Tsk tsk, the poor girl already has enough problems. I’m sure she didn’t need another brother after her tail.”

Languidly Amaimon looks away from the magazine in his black nailed hands. “She doesn’t know I’m her brother.”

Mephisto strokes the dark violet hair on his chin and regards his brother. “You don’t intend to tell her?”

“Like you said, she already has enough problems with one brother after her. I want her not to worry about another. It’s better this way. She’s much more relaxed and not constantly trying to control herself like she does with Rin.” He sits up from his laying position on the floor of Mephisto’s office, palms flat against the soft rug. 

“You make it sound like you want this to last.” 

“Because I do. I want her.” 

Mephisto grins showing off his fanged canines and darkened forest green irises. He always appeared all too sinister when he was curious.

“I think I’ll take her.”

That sent him into a fit of laughter. “What a show that’ll be.” Taking off his white top hat and setting it on his desk, Mephisto perches on the edge to watch Amaimon with hooded eyes. Everything was becoming so much more entertaining. 

“It won’t be too hard. As long as she continues to feel conflicted about Rin I can take over.” Amaimon stares unblinking at him. “If he gets in the way then I’ll just have to play with him sooner rather than later.”

“And when you finally have her? What then? Take her back to Gehenna?”

“Precisely.” Standing up he forgets the mess of magazines and candy wrappers on the floor and walks out.

“My, my. Little (y/n). You’re in for it now. Queen of Earth. That sounds nice. Although I’m sure Rin will have something to say about it.” Humming to himself he then glares down at the littered floor. “Hopefully I won’t be having to pick up after her.”

  
  
  
  
  
*  


Rin tugs at the collar of his shirt in a nervous manner. His twin had advised him against this, but Rin was already settled with his conviction, the small (and pathetic) bouquet of flowers he had gathered from the school’s garden was proof of that. He gazed up warily at (y/n)’s dormitory. 

_“Just leave her be Rin.” Yukio warned him before he went out. “This is what she wants. She already feels damned being a daughter of Satan. Don’t drag her further down by making her delve into incest as well.”_

A part of him that heard Yukio’s words as the truth froze him to the front entrance. Rin hesitated. He loved (y/n). Always had since the first day he saw her in class. It seemed far too cruel of fate to do this to him. Discovering that she too loved him was another painful stab to him. He had been so close to her the other day, seen the shine of her (e/c) eyes as tears welled up in them. How warm she was when he held her face in his hands. At the contact he had spotted the love in those glistening pools of (e/c).

_“Don’t put her through any more pain than you already have.” He murmurs before turning back to his desk to finish his work. There was a note of sadness as he spoke._

“Why do you always have to be right?” Rin found himself whispering. Maybe he should think what was best for (y/n). If he was making her sad, well, he didn’t want that; that was the last thing he wanted (y/n) to feel when he was around her. Had he been selfish this entire time?

“I just want to love you (y/n).” He closes his eyes, his hand suffocating the stems of the flowers he was holding. 

_“Rin!”_ Kuro leaps onto his shoulder and paws at his face. _“I sense something bad!”_

“What do you mean?” He asks his familiar looking around for any lurking demons that would pose harm.

_“It’s like your’s and (y/n)’s energy, but something is off.”_ The two tailed cat tried to explain to the best of his ability. _“It’s coming from (y/n)’s dorm!”_

Rin instantly throws aside the flowers and grips his sword instead, rushing into the building, not caring for the shrieks of the girls he passed by. 

_I’m coming (y/n)!_


	5. Chapter 5

The heels of your palms rub at your strained eyes as you decide to call it a night. You close your book and push it aside, clearing your desk of the mess you had made. Stretching your neck you gaze over at your bed as it called to you like a siren. A sweet song that promised blissful sleep. You retrieve your pajamas from your dresser and lay them on your bed. Pulling off your top so that you were left in only your (f/c) bra you go to unbutton your pants. Grabbing your bottoms you’re about to slip your foot in your door flies open and you shriek. 

“(y/n)-” Rin rushes in, panting and with his hand ready on the hilt of his sword. Only once he sees you clad in nothing but your underwear his cheeks flush with a vibrant blush and his eyes grow wide. 

_“Oooh! (y/n)’s so pretty!”_ His feline familiar coos from his shoulder. 

“Get out!!” you scream, small sparks of blue start to burst around you; begging to be kindled more so that can come to fruition. Rin had given you a good scare that your fire had sprung out to protect you if the need arose. Even your tail is fluffed out in annoyance as you take it upon yourself to push Rin out of your room. “OUT!!”

“(y/n)- Wait!” He digs his feet into the ground to try and prevent himself being thrown out. 

“If you don’t get out right now not even Satan can help you Rin Okumura!” Growling you kick his butt making his body moving forward until he lands on his face. Promptly you slam the door before he could even get up from his position on the floor.

Your face burned possibly more than your fire that threatened to blaze forth in large plumes. Even the hands on your face were quite warm when you attempted to cool off your face. As you steadied your heart beat the blue flames around you died down to little wisps until they vanished all together.

“I-I’m sorry (y/n). But please let me back in! It’s urgent. There’s a demon lurking around your dormitory.”

Yes, you’d sensed it too but you hadn’t thought much of it. You figured it was just some low level demon lurking around that would soon be extinguished by some patrolling exorcist.

Still flustered you manage to put on your pajamas with trembling hands before going back to your door and letting him in. Rin’s face is bright red when he faces you.

“Um. . . Yeah. Sorry about before. Heat of the moment. Y-You have a really pretty body though.”

“Shut up.” you blurt out before your face could become even darker. “What’s this about a demon?”

“R-Right. Kuro told me.” Rin motions to the black twin tailed cat who had leapt off his shoulders and was now rubbing himself against your leg.

_“So pretty!”_

“Kuro please!” He snaps, embarrassed at the feline’s wan behaviour.

“Should we call Yukio? Even if it’s just a little one he might want to know.”

He doesn’t really seem to want to but he concedes and retrieves his phone. Putting it to his ear he frowns a few minutes later. “He’s not answering.”

Kuro begins to hiss. _“It’s near!”_

You and Rin glance at each other.

“Maybe it won’t hurt if we just check it out.”

“Right.”

“And not do anything. Just observe and report to Yukio later. So no using the sword Rin.” You have to make a point of it, looking straight into his beautiful eyes.

“I know. Geez you talk to me like I’m a child sometimes.”

“Because you act like a child.” With a teasing grin you bump his arm and lead him out to search the dormitory. You don’t see his silly grin that spreads on his face when he follows you. “Okay Kuro, tell me where you sensed it.”

Kuro lifts his head to sniff the air. _“It’s moved onto the roof.”_

“To the roof it is.” You nod.

  
  
  
  
  


When you finally open the door to the roof of your building you look around at the empty surroundings that showed no sign of any demon. Instead the cold night air made you shiver as you and Rin searched. In the jet black sky a few stars, able to get past the light pollution of the city, twinkled brightly. Squinting your eyes to see if you could spot anything in such inky darkness you sigh when you can’t find anything.

“Kuro, you said there was a demon here. Like me and (y/n).” Rin glanced at his companion. He seemed frustrated himself as Kuro pranced around.

_“There was!”_

“Wait, what do you mean like us?” You stop him.

“You know,” he lowers his voice when he speaks “related to Satan.”

Your heart stops dead in your chest. “There’s more?”

Nodding stiffly Rin runs a hand through his hair that melted in the night surrounding the two of you.

Closing your eyes you repress the shudder that zips up your spine and through your bare arms. Of course there would be more. You and Rin couldn’t possibly be the only children of Satan. As far as you were aware though you hadn’t heard of any others born from a human mother.

In an attempt to warm your arms your hands rub against your chilled skin. Noticing how you were getting cold Rin goes over to you and slings one arm around your shoulder pulling you closer to his side. The heat from him radiated off of Rin and flowed to you. You knew you really shouldn’t indulge in such an action, but you were cold and you just couldn’t bring yourself to pull away from him.

“I’ll keep patrolling, but I think you should go back to your room. You’re in your pajamas. I don’t want you getting sick.” saying like someone who was so mature. “What about you? Not worried you’ll get sick?”

With a shake of his head and a beaming smile he looks down at you. “Nah. I’m as healthy as a horse! Yuki was the one who go sick when we were little.”

You shut the door behind you and venture down the stair well. “Was it nice having a brother?”

“Hm? I guess. I really can’t imagine not having one.” Rin muses and carefully takes one step at a time while still hugging your side. “You don’t have any siblings?”

“No. After I was born my mom was really weak.” Growing to almost a whisper you continue. “She was always confined to her bed or to a chair. And considering my parentage. . . everyone urged her to not have any more kids, even if she did find a regular man. My relatives thought that her womb was diseased. That she was tainted from Satan and could only produce evil offspring. She agreed. My mom already looked at me like-” You pause making Rin stop as well. “-like she wished I was never born. Have you ever been looked at like that Rin? With such utter hatred?”

Rin is silent for a moment before nodding slightly. “Yeah. And that was before anyone knew I was the son of Satan. Even Yuki looked at me like that.”

“What?! But he’s-”

“I know. But Yuki didn’t inherit any demonic power like I did. So he thinks of himself differently. Plus I think he blames me for the death of Father Fujimoto.”

“Still. . . he’s your brother. . . Your twin no less.”

“Things like that don’t matter when you have the power of hell running through you.” He spoke with a voice that you had never heard before. Then he looks at you full in the face with such mournful eyes. “How do you do it (y/n)?”

“Do what?” You take hold of his hands, anything to give him comfort. 

“We’ve both had the same experiences. How did you finally control your flames? How do you go on like everything is okay?” Nearly on the verge of his own frustration he holds onto your hands tightly as if that would save him.

You bit your lip and sit down on a step, motioning for him to follow suit. “To be honest I’m just as scared as you are Rin. I pretend every thing is okay. I lie to myself and believe it. I find it harder to do nowadays because of you. When I was younger my flame came out of nowhere. There was no Koma sword to store my demon heart. Once my family saw they beat me into submission and locked me up in a dark room. They couldn’t have anyone see me like that. With those crazy eyes and long ears. I didn’t blame them. Not really. Just like you my power was connected with my emotions. So I dealt with my emotions first. It probably wasn’t the best idea but I numbed myself. It was the only thing I could think of. I was still just a little kid. Now however I try to coexist with it.”

“Coexist?”

“Yeah. I don’t really numb myself anymore or try to keep it buried within me. But I don’t let it take control of me either. There’s just this in between space.” You try your best to explain it. Then you shrug when you realize what you said didn’t really make any sense. “I don’t know. But don’t think you’re the only one who’s struggling. I’m in the same boat with you.”

Rin whispers “You said that it’s harder for you to lie to yourself because of me?” 

“Because I love you. And I can’t lie to myself about that. No matter how much I want to. I can’t lie to my heart.” Avoiding eye contact with him you look down at the stairs that await you. You closed your eyes thinking of that chaste kiss with Amaimon that was still stained sweetly on your lips. He was awfully sweet in more ways than one and oddly cute in your opinion. But there was something strange about him. You tried to ignore the outright signs that he was a demon. The way he acted, his ears and pointed teeth. And just what was he up to here? He looked far too human.

“(y/n).” Rin’s fingers on your chin beckon you back to your present situation as he gently guides your face toward his. Cheeks highlighted with a bright pink blush and his blue eyes wavering slightly he takes a deep breath. “Can I please kiss you?”

“Oh Rin.” Another crack in your heart. “I can’t let you. . . You’re. . . You’re-”

“I know what I am.” He interrupts you before you could say what you both hated to hear. “Just. . . Please.”

Throat becoming painfully dry you try to gulp. Heart pounding in your ears you battle yourself. You’d tried so hard. Perhaps not hard enough since you were in this situation. You couldn’t bare ignoring him. If you were really to get past your feelings for him you had to refuse him now.

Yet for a moment you lean closer to him, completely focused on his begging lips as he starts to close the gap. You could smell the sweetness of his skin and you wondered if that was his natural scent or if he wore cologne. You didn’t pin him as someone who wore cologne though. Getting drunk off his nearness your mind goes fuzzy as you close your eyes, hearing the hitch in his breathing when he nudges his nose lovingly against your’s. But something violently pushes you away and nearly sends you toppling down the stairs. “(y/n)-” Rin’s concerned yell is cut off with a grunt. “What the hell!”

You turn around and adrenaline instantly pumps through you. A hobgoblin is trying to attack Rin on the stairs with gnarled, pointed, teeth. There’s what looks like a leather harness criss crossing on it’s face.

“Get off of me!” He yells and throws the demon off of him. Kuro hisses and scampers toward Rin to protect him. Out of instinct Rin reaches for the hilt of his sword. The hobgoblin spits and rears again for another attack. Collecting yourself you run to Rin’s side, prepared to fight with him but there seems to be no need. Once the hobgoblin sees you next to Rin, it backs away only to scamper back up the stairs.

“Hey! Get back here!” Moving to go after it you stop him with a tug at his sleeve. He looks at you with a befuddled expression.

“Leave it. The other exorcist will find it.”

A bit uncertain Rin concedes but you could still see the need to go after it in his body.

“(y/n). . . Before that interruption. . .”

You hang your head, wanting to cry. “I’m sorry Rin. We can’t. We have to get past these feelings. There are other girls more worth. Why not Shiemi? She’s very cute and incredibly sweet.”

“I can’t just change my feelings so easily!” 

“Neither can I but we have to!” you flare at him and stand up. “Be reasonable Rin. I want to still be friends I really do! After all you’re-”

“Don’t say it!” He yells making you pivot on your heel.

“You’re my BROTHER!” roaring you advancing toward him making him trip backward on the stairs. Poor Kuro yowls and gets out of the way before his master could fall on him. “YOU’RE MY BROTHER! It’s the truth! We have the same father! We have the same flame! Accept it Rin!”

Fury on his face he props himself up on his elbows. “I have and I don’t care!”

A hysterical laugh bursts out of you as you stare at him wildly. “We really are Satan’s children if you can consider something so blasphemous!” Another wave captures you.

“Stop laughing!” Rin’s on his feet again and grabs your wrist. “There’s nothing blasphemous about loving someone!”

“Of course we know nothing of morality.” You manage to say after laughing. “We’re demon spawns.”

“(y/n)!”

The startling ring of Rin’s phone makes both of you jump away from each other. Hands flying to your chest you attempt to soothe the fierce palpitation of your heart.

Rin goes to answer his phone. “Yuki? Yeah. There was a demon near (y/n)’s dormitory. Possibly a high rank demon. Kuro said it felt similar to me and (y/n). No. We didn’t find anything.” He momentarily glances at you. “She’s fine. Yeah. I’ll see you in a sec.”

You don’t wait to see if he hangs up. You continue down until you hear his feet echoing behind you. 

“We have to get over these feelings Rin.” Not daring to look back you open the door that led back to the dorms.

  
  
  
*  


“You’re the last person I’d go to for something like this, but you’re the only one who could possibly help me.” You whisper and fiddle with your fingers. “Because we’re the same.”

“Hm? Whatever do you mean, darling (y/n)?”

“Cut the crap Mephisto.” You scowl at the headmaster of True Cross Academy. “You’re not even trying to pass off as human.”

“Why try?” he hums and puts his legs up on his desk. “Now tell me what ails you.” 

“Please be serious. It took a lot out of me to come to you about this.”

“You should put more faith in me (y/n).” Mephisto’s smile makes you want to punch his face. A snap of his fingers and he’s conjured a box of beautifully crafted chocolates. “Have one. They’ll ease your nerves.”

They did look delicious but you decline. “Since you’re a demon what do you think about siblings who love eachother more than they should? Like say a sister and brother are in love with one another.”

Mephisto strokes the small beard on his chin with a gloved hand. A glint in his eyes tells you he knows what this is really about, that you aren’t fooling him one bit. But he plays along. “Demons have other things on their minds so something like this hasn’t drawn my interest before. Humans make such a big deal about everything.”

“But they’re bonded by blood.” You persist. You craved an actual answer from him.

This didn’t seem to bother him in the least. Mephisto twirls his white top hat on his finger without a care in the world. “Quite unfortunate but back in the day many families married close cousins.”

“Siblings?”

“Sometimes. It was possible. Demons don’t see a problem with it. Although it’s different for us. When we bed someone within our bloodline it’s to preserve the purity. Our DNA is much different from humans. If we have children with a close relative there wouldn’t be any deformities or cause for concern. We have no care for morality. Demons only care about fulfilling our own desires.” Mephisto’s attention is now completely on you. “How strange that you would ask me something like this. Does incest interest you?”

You flush, stomach churning uncomfortably that you feel like you have to go to the bathroom. “N-Not particularly. Just curious.”

“It’s a dangerous thing to be curious.”

Shrugging you timidly glance at Mephisto who’s simply studying you. It makes your skin crawl and induces the sensation of feeling sick even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like once Rin and Reader actually start to get along they end up getting into an argument. .-.


	6. Chapter 6

All day you felt the sensation of something crawling up your spin, that eery feeling of something or someone following you. You couldn’t explain it when Shiemi asked you why you kept looking around constantly. Even your tail that was securely wrapped around your torso, hidden from view, bristled at the invisible stalker. Only in class did you feel some relief when you were completely absorbed and concentrated in what was being taught.

“Nee!” The baby greenman leapt from Shiemi’s shoulder onto your’s and nuzzled its moss covered body against your neck. You stifle a giggle as you try to push him away. Nee’s sweet, earthy scent soothed your frazzled nerves.

You and Shiemi were having lunch outside of the Exorcist Training Building. Before leaving class she had asked Rin to join. Thankfully one scorned look your way and he declined, opting to eat with a not so thrilled Suguro and the others from Kyoto.

“Rin normally eats with us.” Shiemi says while biting into a sandwich that is stuffed with green sprouts. 

“It’s good for him to make more friends.” muttering against your drink you look over the courtyard that was vacant beside the two of you. Visibly, there was no one. Maybe it was your demon senses on the fritz. Was it possible for there to be a malfunction? A voice told you no, you weren’t being irrational; there was an explanation for this. 

Another sigh leaves Shiemi. “Too bad Izumo doesn’t want to join us. Maybe if I ask Paku to eat lunch with us Izumo will tag along. Oh! Hello Yukio.”

You raise your head at the sound of your teacher’s- er, brother’s- name. For a boy of only 15 he looked quite the adult in his black trench coat that trailed behind him. Even more so when he had on such a stern expression most of the time. Did he ever get to enjoy things normal 15 year olds did? Did he even want to? You’d never bothered to invest yourself into your other brother, get to really know him. You guessed that it wouldn’t be the easiest thing. He seemed like a person who liked his privacy and didn’t want to share too much about himself. Too stiff and rigid. No, you were pretty sure he only regarded you as a student. He hadn’t mentioned anything to you about being siblings or even spoken to you beside begging you to help Rin. That was the only thing you had in come was worrying about Rin.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I must have a word with Miss (l/n).” A soft smile brings a gentleness to his features, bringing out his actual age instead of the stuffy old man he was so bent on becoming. Then he turns to you. He offers you the same smile but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. You knew, if anything, that he was not happy about having another demonic sibling.

You nod and pack away the rest of your lunch. Carefully grabbing Nee you hand him to Shiemi. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Smiling back at you she nods and watches you and Yukio leave.

“If this is about how Rin is acting then I’m sorry. It’s probably my fault.” Speaking up after you’re sure Shimei won’t hear you. 

Yukio slows down to walk beside you. “Actually I wanted to talk to you as a teacher. Rin’s moodiness isn’t new to me. I doubt it’s entirely your fault.” He shrugs and opens the door to his classroom. “Have a seat. I wanted to talk to you about your Meister.”

Even worse than what was going on with you and Rin. This had to do with actual school. 

“You wanted to be an Aria, correct?”

“Weellll, here’s the thing, I don’t really know which field I want to go into. It was clear that I wasn’t Aria material. I don’t have a sword like Rin so who knows if I’d be good as a knight. Being a doctor sounds difficult too. So I’m really not sure. I don’t have anything.” That last part is whispered but Yukio still caught the tone of sadness that resonated in them.

“It’s not that you don’t have anything.” He stands in front of you. “It’s that you don’t know how to utilize what you have. Rin doesn’t know how either. He relies heavily on his demon powers. You’re different though. You know that you can’t use your flame so you try to do something else. It won’t necessarily be easy, but I assure you that I have complete faith in you.” His expression was actually warm toward you that you couldn’t help but stare up at him. “If you want I can help you out. After all, I am your teacher.” Yukio blushes lightly and rubs the back of his neck. “A-And. . . I’m your brother too. . . Guess I could try to act brotherly?”

“Try telling Rin that too.”

At the mention of his twin Yukio groans. “He’s a lost cause. But you’re not. I’m sorry you have to go through this predicament. You’re trying to handle it as best as you can.” You gaze down at your hands and remember when you almost allowed yourself to kiss Rin. “Sometimes my best really isn’t my best though. . .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Your Demonology class was the last of the day. Gratefully you stretch your stiff limbs and bask in the afternoon air with the sun dying down behind the towering buildings of the city. Retrieving your phone from your bag you check the time. Nearly squealing with delight you make a dash for the cafeteria. Dinner was still being served and with you saving up the allowance Mephisto gave you, you had just enough for an actual meal.

There was another tingle that traveled up your spine and sent your arm budding with goosebumps.

That sensation again.

Frustrated you whip your head around, not desperate to figure out what the hell it was. There are a few other straggling students wandering about right now. Among them you spot the familiar figure of Amaimon. Normally his unblinking eyes didn’t bother you. Now they had you feeling a bit unsettled. Your tail quivered. _Amaimon_. That name had always sounded so familiar to you, but you couldn’t quite put a finger on where you had heard it before. You had just seen him yesterday, but everything felt so different now. One thing you had told yourself after analyzing things last night, Amaimon wasn’t human.

You walk up to him.

“Hello (y/n). How was your day?”

Gripping your phone so tightly you have to loosen your fingers in fear that you would break it. “You’re a demon, aren’t you.”

“As are you.” Replying simply his features are as stoic as ever, unfazed by your statement.

Biting your lip you push on. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Neither did you.”

Amaimon’s nonplussed attitude was beginning to get on your nerves. “You knew I was. . .”

He nods. “From the get go. Let’s go get something to eat.”

“Amaimon.”

“Yes?”

“Why are you here? Demons normally don’t congregate among humans unless they’re planning on possession or. . . something else. . .”

Gently, as if beckoning you to trust him, Amaimon grabs onto your elbow and brings you closer to him. “Like I told you when we first met, I came here to see what all the fuss was about. Why my brother loved this world so much. But I’ve changed my objective. I’m here for you now.”

“Your brother. . .”

“He doesn’t matter.” Waving his free hand in the air he doesn’t get into the name of his sibling. Another look at you something softens in his eyes. “Don’t look so scared (y/n). I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.”

Holding his gaze you can’t ignore the sincerity in those lovely green eyes of his.

“One more question.”

“Go on.”

You hesitate. Maybe it was just a coincidence. You simply had to know either way. It would let you know how strong of a demon he was and if you could truly take him for his word that he would do nothing to hurt you- or anyone else. “Last night there was a hobgoblin in the stairwell of my dormitory. Did. . . Did you have anything to do with it?”

Slowly he blinks at you, akin to the way a cat might.You could feel the pressure of his thumb rub circles on your elbow. Surprisingly it made you calm. 

“Please, tell me the truth Amaimon.” Eye contact unwavering your thumb and and index finger pinch the fabric of his shirt.

Tilting his head slightly he opens his mouth. “Yes. Behemoth is my familiar.”

“And it wasn’t a coincidence that he appeared when I almost kissed someone?”

Lower eyelid twitching slightly, he nods slightly. “It wasn’t a coincidence.”

“So you know where I am all the time?”

“It’s not that hard. Especially when you give off strong demonic energy. I gotta say, I wasn’t too happy with what I saw. Was my kiss not enough?”

Flushing your eyes flicker downward. “Spur of the moment. I didn’t go through with it anyway after that. I suppose I should thank you. He’s someone I should never kiss. Ever. But you have to stop stalking me.”

“I only want to watch over you. Protect you. I’m not stalking you at all.”

“Well whatever you call it you have to stop. Even if you are a demon someone could see you. After all, this is a school for exorcists.” After saying that you look around to make sure there wasn’t anyone listening in.

“I’m touched that you’re so worried about me.” Amaimon places a hand over his chest.

“Be serious.” Scolding him slightly you pull yourself away from him a margin.

“I’m always serious when it’s about you, (y/n). Don’t you remember what I said?” No regards to personal space he closes the distance you had just put between you. “You’re my queen. I’m not about to let anyone else get near you like I do.”

Catching you off guard once more, Amaimon pulls you into his arms and captures your lips. This time however you’re able to act instead of standing there like a stiff idiot. Demon or not you were incredibly attracted to him. Weirdo he may be, he was the first thing that didn’t cause you to worry over too much. Somehow being with him made sense. You balance yourself on the tips of your toes, hands on his chest venture to his shoulders. On cue Amaimon deepens the kiss. When the sharp tips of your fangs bump against each other the two of you pull apart with mirrored puzzled expressions and slightly panting. You’re the first one to laugh and break the silence.

“We’ll have to work on that.” You giggle which makes Amaimon perk.

“We can get in some more practice right now.” Eyes hooded he gently holds your face, nose nudging against your’s.”

Again you laugh and shake your head. “Not where everyone can see! Besides, I’m hungry. Let’s go get something to eat.”

“Whatever my queen desires.”

You had been blushing before but now you were pretty sure the blush had spread all the way to your ears.

  
*  
  


“Wasn’t that. . .” Koneko begins watching the two figures walk away. Even though he wore glasses he had to squint to confirm who he had seen.

“(y/n)? She looked like she was getting hot and heavy with that guy!” Shima grins from ear to ear. “I didn’t know she had a boyfriend. A little weird looking, but what a lucky guy!”

“Can it!” Suguro barks. “It’s none of our business! Damn, why did they have to do that kind of stuff out in public. . .” There’s a slight tinge of blush to his cheeks.

“Rin? You okay?” Koneko glances at the dark haired boy beside him who appears to be trembling slightly.

“Aw, that must’ve been a bummer to see, huh?” Sighs Shima. “You liked her. I thought she liked you too, but guess not.”

Suguro hisses at him again. “Shima!” 

“Maybe it wasn’t her.” Koneko frets and tries to ease the tension. “It is getting a little dark out here. Maybe we were mistaken.”

“No.” Rin suddenly growls making the Kyoto trio jump slightly. “It was her.” He could feel it. Anger and power welling up, on the verge of overflowing out in the form of his blue flames. He wanted to tear that guy’s stupid cone head off his neck. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ffff it's been 3 months since I've updated this story. I'm so sorry. I've been having a hard time coming up with inspiration and ideas for this story. After all, I do have several other on going stories to update and manage. It's a little difficult but your comments do make it worth it. c: I'm gonna try to update sooner. Just don't be disappointed if it takes me another 3 months xD

Grinning, you successfully dodge another attack from Behemoth.

“C’mon big guy! Gonna have to be quicker.”

Amaimon observes this exchange with a placated smile of his own as he lounges on a tree branch as to not disturb your training. Digging a clawed hand back into the chip bag he shoves the salty treat into his mouth in a leisurely manner. Amaimon was overly pleased at this whole situation. Two days filled with stolen kisses and lingering glances, you had finally confided in him the other day how you were having trouble choosing which path to take for your Meister. You had told him you’d tried studying to be an Aria but didn’t have the memory capacity for all those psalms, sutras, and other holy verses. He suggested to try out for a Knight ranking. You were already quick on your feet and wouldn’t have too much trouble handling a sword opposed to becoming a Dragoon that would have you carrying heavy firearms. Amaimon had given you a wooden sword to practice and there you were, three hours later.

Not wanting to truly hurt Behemoth, you’d tap him gently with the faux sword and he’d understand. This was all pretend yet readied you for a real fight you might have. Although you felt anxious whenever you’d feel that sudden ignition in your gut and sense the warm tickling of a flame at your fingertips. You’d take deep breaths to correct them.

“That’s all for today.” Amaimon languidly leaps down and calls Behemoth to him. Like some loyal dog, Behemoth trots over to his master and allows Amaimon to put his harness and leash back on.

“Ah. Are you sure? I can go a few more rounds!” You laugh breathlessly and push back your bangs that had fallen over your eyes. Your cheeks were alive from the exertion that this practice gave you.

The cone-headed demon tucks a stray hair behind your ear. “Yes. Wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself. You should be heading off anyway. Do your homework like a good little girl.”

Puffing out your cheeks you bat his hand away making him chuckle. “I do have a lot of homework. . .”

“I must ask you though about your demonic power. How on earth have you mastered such control over it?”

Pausing in gathering your bag you stare blankly at him as he often did. 

“You have no sword to contain such a large flame. Not like Rin who still has trouble despite having something to help him with control.” Amaimon tilts his chip bag to try and see if there’s anymore for him to munch on. He always acted so nonchalant about everything. You suppose it was part of what made him adorable, at least in your opinion.

You hum and shrug your shoulders. “Guess I was just born with amazing self control.”

He accepts your reply although he doubted that that was really the answer. Amaimon didn’t want to pester you though.

“Now it’s my turn to question you.”

“Oh? Go ahead.”

“Where do you go? Like, do you have a home here?”

“I suppose you can say I do. Like I told you I’m visiting my brother. He’s been living here in Assiah for years. Loves this place and the people living here to bits.” He holds out one hand for you while he crumples his chip bag with the other. Still nervous about even holding hands in public, you take it nervously while you check your surroundings. It was so sweet that he wanted to hold your hand though. You couldn’t refuse him. 

Somewhat sighing with relief at hearing his brother was a demon who loved humanity. Training to be an Exorcist, it had been drilled into you on how distrustful of other demons you should be, especially those that take the form of humans.

“What’s your brother’s name?”

“Samael.”

That name sounded so familiar that you pursed your lips in thought. Where had you heard it before? Just like with Amaimon’s name.

  
  
  
*  


Having escorted (y/n) safely back to her dorm, Amaimon waits until she has passed through the door before he turns and leaves. On his way back to his brother’s office he pauses mid step. He was being followed. By the smell of it, it was his younger brother.

“Who are you?”

“That’s odd. I should be asking you that. You are the one who’s following me after all.” Drawls Amaimon in that uncaring fashion. He doesn’t even bother to turn around. For once he didn’t want to play with Rin. Not when (y/n) was so close. If he fought with Rin and (y/n) were to find out, she’d be incredibly cross with Amaimon and he didn’t want that.

“Hey! Face me!” Rin barks, frustrated at Amaimon’s reply. “What are you doing with (y/n), Cone Head?”

“Rude. Didn’t Father Shiro teach you better than to call others mean names?”

That stunned Rin into silence. His hand shook as it hovered over his sword. “H-How. . .”

“Trust me, I know a lot about you Rin as well as (y/n). Just like I know how the two of you are siblings. Naughty, naughty. You would think that a priest would teach his son about how sinful it is to be attracted to your own flesh and blood.” Amaimon casually turns around, finger on lip as he fakes thinking. “Hm, on second thought, you are the bastard son of Satan. It would probably fly completely over your head. As big brother so often points out, morality isn’t our strong suit.”

“YOU!!” Blue flames began to sprout from atop his head like little horns as he rips his Koma sword from it’s sheath. But Amaimon halts his strike with his bare hand on the blade. Unflinching, he squeezes hard, nearly forcing it from Rin’s hands had he not had a death grip on the hilt.

“If it were any other time perhaps I would indulge in you and play a little bit. But I don’t want (y/n) to get angry with me. I’ve finally gotten her where I want her. I won’t let you ruin it.”

Rin snarls. “What are you going to do to her?”

“I’m not going to hurt her, if that’s what you were thinking. I’m planning on taking her home to Gehenna to meet the folks. Not before making her my bride though.”

“Like hell you will!!” yells Rin and swipes his sword out of Amaimon’s grip which had become slippery from his blood. “You’re not taking her anywhere!”

“Oh? Are you going to stop me?” It’s killing Amaimon that he can’t play with Rin at that moment. He bites down on his thumb, producing blood, as he tries to restrain himself. “You who can’t even control your own flame?” 

Rin blinks, Amaimon was gone. Or so he thought until he ended up face first in the ground. Amaimon behind him, foot still raised. 

“Who the hell are you?!”

“I’m kinda like your big brother I guess.” Shrugging indifferently, Amaimon tugs on Behemoth’s chain and vanishes.

“That cone-headed bastard!” Rin hisses. Gripping the hilt of the Koma sword tightly, the material imprinting itself in his palm, Rin grits his teeth; glaring at where Amaimon once stood. 

  
*  
  
  


Body feeling the slight sting of soreness from yesterday’s practice with Behemoth, you stretch your back against your chair. Your classmates were slowly trickling in one by one, taking their respective seats. Once you see Shiemi in the doorway you smile and wave welcomingly at her. Copying you smile she moves to take her usual seat next to you until she is stopped by Rin’s hand.

“Rin?”

“Do you mind if I sit next to (y/n) today?”

That surprised you. Rin had been keeping his distance lately, even glaring lightly at you every once in awhile.

“O-Oh. Sure.” confused Shiemi steps aside and goes to sit next to an annoyed Izumo. 

Hesitantly you look over to Rin who sets his bag on the desk. “We need to talk.”

“About?”

He opens his mouth to continue but is cut off by Yukio walking into class and instructing everyone to take out their textbooks. Rin tries to talk to you again in a hushed whisper but receives a scolding from his brother. You yourself are curious in what he wants to talk to you about and are a little disappointed every time Yukio prevents him from doing so. Sure it was the middle of class, but you desperately wanted to know. Rin hadn’t been talking to you in days and all of a sudden he was sitting next to you and trying to say something. 

On a sheet of paper, Rin begins to scribble down a conversation.

_You should stay away from cone head._

You blink, even more confused. You write back _“Cone head?”_

_You know who I mean._

_No I don’t._

_That demon with the green hair! Cone head!_

Your heart stops. He couldn’t mean Amaimon. How could Rin possibly know about him? _“Why should I stay away from him?"_

_He’s bad news (y/n)._

_How so?_

_He’s dangerous. You can’t trust any demon so easily! Especially one like him. He might be up to something. He mentioned Gehenna to me and that he was gonna take you there._

Stomach sinking heavily like a stone your pen twitches in your fingers. So they’ve spoken with each other. Nothing good could come of that. Rin was right, you shouldn’t trust Amaimon so easily; but it was hard when Amaimon was so cute and likeable.

“Okumura, (l/n).”

Both of you jolt in your seats and you’re unable to reply.

“Passing notes in class.” Yukio shakes his head. “The two of you have earned yourselves detention after class.”

“Ah c’mon! I’m your brother!”

“Not when we’re in class.”

“This is so unfair!”

  
  
  
  


You glare at Rin the entire time as you’re forced to clean the classroom by your own brother. Yukio leaves the room for a moment giving you enough time to blame Rin.

“Thanks a lot Rin. This is exactly what I wanted. How on earth did you know?”

Snarling at your heavy sarcasm, Rin tosses aside his broom. “Sorry but I had to warn you about him!”

Dropping your cleaning rag you scowl at him. “When did you even talk to Amaimon?”

“You do know him!”

“Of course I do! I wasn’t gonna let you know that though! I knew you’d freak out like this. Look, I’m happy you’re worried about me. That’s what brothers should do. Be suspicious about the guys their sisters are dating-”

“You’re DATING HIM?!” His yell calls back Yukio who is prompt in smacking Rin upside the head with a book.

“If you want to be sneaky at least whisper instead of yelling where I could still hear you.” Yukio frowns at his older brother. “She can date whoever she wants. But you should be wary (y/n). Amaimon you said his name was? Could he perhaps be the same Amaimon, King of Earth?”

Blinking owlishly it dawned on you why his name sounded so familiar. “Ah!” Your eyes grow wide.

Still clueless Rin looks between you and Yukio. “What?”

Yukio sighs. “You really should pay attention in your demonology class. I’ll have to talk to your teacher.”

“He’s one of the Eight Demon Kings.” Murmuring against your thumb which you anxiously chewed on you turn to Yukio with worried eyes. “Even more cause to be cautious. . . But he hasn’t shown any ill will toward me or any other person.”

“Besides me! He threatened me!” counters Rin angrily.

Ignoring him, Yukio addresses you. “Even so, you should let Mephisto know. It can’t be good for one of the demon kings to be skulking around.”

“But. . .” You wanted to try to defend Amaimon more. He was always so sweet to you and you didn’t want to treat him any differently because of this. Yet there were factors that you had to acknowledge. Amaimon wasn’t just any demon. He was strong enough to be a king. 

Yukio’s eyes softened, you had noticed this subtle change when he came to address you about your Meister. Gradually he was starting to accept you as his sister, as part of his family. A rather messed up family, but a family nonetheless. “I don’t quite know your relationship with him, all I suggest you do is just be careful. We already have to keep both Rin and your identity a secret from everyone including the Vatican. If this Amaimon were to somehow ignite your flames and have people discover it, things could get nasty. You better be listening too Rin. I’m mainly saying this for you. Your flame still isn’t controlled and is ruled over by your emotions. I know you have certain. . . mixed feelings for (y/n), but you can’t let them blind you. No jealous rages. Even if this Amaimon might try to provoke you.”

He looks like he’s about to argue, but the fire in him dies as he slumps forward with knitted brows and a deep set frown.

It broke you to see him so defeated. Maybe you shouldn’t have said what you did about alluding to dating Amaimon. Your chest ached for Rin. 

“Do I make myself clear Rin?

“Yeah. Crystal.” muttering before he leaves. He doesn’t even bother to look back.

“I hate doing this to him.” You whisper and hang your head.

“I know.” Yukio’s voice is closer than you expected as he sets a gentle hand on the crown of your head. “It’ll give him a chance to reign in his powers though. And personally (y/n), I don’t think you should see Amaimon if he is who we think he is.”

“Amaimon isn’t a common name.”

He chuckles lightly and ruffles your hair slightly. “Just be careful. Please. I already have one meddlesome sibling to take care of.”


End file.
